I'll protect you
by Sgurl
Summary: Tamaki was never late before. :OTamaxHaru
1. Prologue

Hi all this is my first fanfic i'm only going to give you the prologue cause you might not like it

Well I'ma start now .. hope you guys like

Disclaimer: I dont not own ouran but i'm obsessed with it :D

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was a _very_ sucessful and _VERY_ hansome young man. Not one girl in Ouran didn't swoon when he gave them his million dollar smile. 

Not one girl did not try to buy his love by showering him with expensive gifts. Not one girl in Ouran... didnt wish that he was theirs , but Tamaki Suoh belonged to one girl and one girl only. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka

* * *

_I know I know_ Very short I just wanna see if people like it before I write more. Why waste time on somthing no one will read 

See ya hopefully in the next chapter ..


	2. Chapter 1: Old friends

Hi I decided to make another chapter Tell me if you dont like the way its going i'll try to find another plot Well here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran If I did then well...kekekeke...

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka was sitting in the all food court. "_Where** is** he_.." she said outloud to herself. He was 10 minutes late, although he was never late before. Haruhi

sighed and sipped more of her smoothie. "I guess I can wait a little longer." She had been with Tamaki since the day he had confessed to her. She didnt know why at the time but she gladly accepted his feelings.

**"HARUHI!!!"**

Haruhi turned slightly, she was shocked by the sudden outburst of her name, but she then came face to face with her best friend from her highschool.

"Yumi-chan you scared me!" Haruhi said crossly

"Haruhi I havent seen you for ages!" Yumi said ignoring Haruhi's earlier statement with a slight frown on her face. Yumi was a very outgoing person she and Haruhi were **_EXACT_** oposites, but some how they became the best of friends.

"Haruhi why are you here alone?" Yumi soon said after awhile of silence the frown still visible on her face.

"Actually i'm waiting for some one. What about you? What are **_you_** doing here Yumi?" Haruhi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh am here with friends." Yumi almost never stumbled on words so Haruhi grew supicious.

"Who?"

"M-my boyfriend." Yumi said a dark crimson blush on her face. Haruhi giggled Yumi could be so imature some times. She was acting like a love

crazy school girl. I hope I wasnt like that when Tamaki confessed she said to herself with a smile.

**"HEY!** Dont laugh at me you know i'm shy about these things anyways who was that boy you were waiting for?"

"Tamaki...I really do wish he would hurry up." Haruhi said with a small pout coming across her face.

Yumi was startled.

"Tamaki Suoh?! the rich boy?"

"Um Yea."

"Wow Haruhi good job, Yumi said laughing "you've gotten one of the good ones." Haruhi blushed. Thats when Yumi rembered her drive here..

She was almost positive she saw Tamaki suoh going into a hotel room...with some girl she thought was his girlfriend. They sure looked close.

"Haruhi...I think I saw him check into Hotel Okura last night."

"Ah that idiot probaly slept in. Well i'll go and give him a piece of my mind. See ya Yumi-chan it was great talking to you again."

"Same. See ya Haruhi" Yumi waved but she couldnt shake off that feeling that somthing was going to go horribly wrong...

* * *

Reviews will make me happy : If you dont like it be free to say so It'd make me sad though D:

See ya in the next chapter hopefully Oh and excuse me for all my mistakes xD hehe.


	3. Chapter 2: The Okaru Hotel

Weee Thanks for the reviews they make me happy TT 2 chappys in 1 day :D Well here we gooooooo

Disclaimer: I do not OWN ouran :o I just like it.

* * *

Haruhi climbed into her Dad's Suzuki , it wasnt the best but it got her where she wanted to go. She had the sudden urge to just be around Tamaki. She started her car and rode off. Okaru wasnt too far off and she was glad for that, She opened the expensive glass doors and walked in. 

"Hello" Haruhi said in a friendly tone.

"Can I help you?" Spat the mean old woman from behind the desk.

"Well can you tell me what room Tamaki Suoh checked in?"

"May I ask why?" The woman seemed to have an attitude. Haruhi didnt appreciate this very much and thought about getting smart mouthed with the woman right there and now, but Haruhi thought otherwise and decided just to answer the question (even though it was none of her buisness).

"I need to speak with him."

"Fine he's in room 12b, pretty girl he came in with yesterday... they looked like such a cute couple. Now can you move? A line is starting to form and I dont feel like being here all day."

Haruhi didnt hear what the woman said because she started running down the hall to room 12B.

"_10B...11...12_!" She knocked. there was no answer so she tried the door knob. It wasnt locked and she slid in. She saw Tamaki in the bed with his white shirt unbottoned his hair toussled and his eyes closed. He looked so handsome she didnt even want to wake him up. She turned leaving the room when she heard a muffled voice.

She turned, see saw somthing that she **_really_** wasnt expecting... in the bed with Tamaki lay a woman. Tamaki turned in the bed and hugged the woman a smile creeping on his face his eyes closed. He turned once again only to be face to face with the one he loved and yet deceived.

He stared...Why was she looking at him like that? She had so much hurt and hatred in her eyes. He sat up in the bed and thats when he saw the woman next to him.

He didnt even remember what happened. He reached for Haruhi, his eyes pleading for her to understand. This **wasnt** his fault! It was a mistake! He tried desperatly to believe the lies that he was making up... although It _**WAS**_ his fault and a mistake.

He wished that they could just leave the hotel and it all would go away.

Thats when he came back to reality...when he saw her tears.Somthing he never ever wanted to see.

_"H-haruhi.."_

He stood hastily trying to regain balance but failed and fell back onto the bed

"Haruhi.." He stood up this time trying to reach for her. She stiffened as his touch and soon yanked away. Her reaction hurt him so much he just wanted her to let him hold her while he begged for forgivness.

She slapped him.

She slapped him** hard** too.

Tamaki felt the pain in his left cheek. Tamaki loved her he really did. He didnt even know why he did what he did. Thats when the woman woke up.

"Whats going on!? Cant a girl get some sleep?!"

"_Renge..."_


	4. Chapter 3: Rainy days

Hey all! I can't..stop..writing oo...

Well here you go next chapter be sure to review :D

Disclaimer: I dont not own Ouran but I do own a nice box :

* * *

Haruhi ran and ran. She just wanted to get away from him. She couldnt stand to look at him anymore, but no matter what he did she felt she would always love him. It started to rain.

Haruhi didn't notice she just kept running hoping some how she could just get away from it all.

Dear mother in heaven...I dont know what to do anymore...Thats when the thunder starting coming. She ran looking for somewhere to hide. Anywhere.

She dove under an abandoned picnic table and there she cried...she cried till she couldnt cry anymore, and yet she didnt feel any better infact she felt worse not being with Tamaki.

She felt so weak and she hated herself for it.

"Haruhi?" a familar voice called "Haruhi is that you?"

Haruhi turned tears streaming down her face. It was Hikaru. She tried to clean up her face before talking to him.

"Hi Hikaru.." She plastered on a fake smile. She hated the idea of letting anyone see her like this.

Hikaru noticed the tears and her swollen eyes. What could be the matter i've never seen Haruhi look this hurt he thought.

"Haruhi would you like a ride?"

"No no..I'm fine" She lied

"Haruhi just let me give you a ride ok?"

"Ok Hikaru thanks" She climbed into the liomsine, she was getting water all over his leather seats. Hikaru hesitated the need to ask what had happened, but he had to know what hurt Haruhi so much.

"Haruhi what happened?"

"..."

"If you dont want to talk about it I understand" Hikaru said weakly. The rest of the ride was in awkward silence, until Haruhi started crying again.

"Haruhi...",

"I guess I wasnt good enough Hikaru..I guess I just didnt cut it. Shes probaly some rich pretty girl with a more "bubbly" personality, he must've gotten bored of me. I..wasnt good enough. I-"

Hikaru had slowly relised what had happened. That bastard had hurt Haruhi. Hikaru clenched his fist he couldnt bear to see Haruhi act like this.

"Haruhi.." Thats all he could say as he listened to what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

"It's raining" said Renge while putting her clothes on. Tamaki was walking back and forth the room.

"Renge..Why did we..?"

"I dont know we may have been drunk, tired ..bored?" Tamaki swore under his breath.

"I've screwed up big time..but I need Haruhi ...I love her."

"Heh screwed up? Thats an understatment, well how are you going to get her back Suoh?"

"I dont know..."


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe theres hope

Hey heres the next chapter I'm kind of having problems thinking of how they'll get back together. So your guy's ideas are welcome :)

Disclaimer : I do not own ouran D:

* * *

Haruhi climbed up the stairs to her apartment. She entered her apartment slowly not wanting her father to hear. 

She then took off to her room and shut the door.

She was in her room for atleast an hour. She wasnt crying, **frankly **she was tired of crying. She laid back down on her bed and began to think.

She heard knocks on her door. She chose to ignore them and continued to think.

"Haruhi love?"

"Dad I really just want to be alone right now."

"Haruhi you know you can tell daddy anything."

"Yea..."

"Well ok i'm off to work early the boss wants me to work mornings. Get ready for school soon Haruhi"

"Ok dad."

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Feel better ok?" With that Ryoji walked out of the door.

Haruhi was going to tell him but not just yet. She climbed out of bed a threw her boys Ouran uniform on. She could tell already that today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Tamaki took his time going to the 3rd music room. For once in his life this was the place that he _dreaded_ coming to. Oddly everyone was acting like their normal selves, except for Hikaru. 

Tamaki felt the cold glares from Hikaru all day. He tried his best to avoid Haruhi, but it hurt him to do so. Things could only get better from this point on he thought to himself.

Hikaru confronted Tamaki in the hall way.

"You know she still loves you."

"I doubt it...What I did was unforgiveable I hurt her.."

Hikaru continued on as though Tamaki said nothing . "I tried to make Haruhi mine some time ago." Hkaru sighed "but she picked you because she loves you you may have broken her heart..But i'm pretty sure she still has feelings for you."

No matter how cold Hikaru's words may have seemed. Tamaki felt that if Haruhi still loved him then maybe their was _**hope..**_

* * *

* * *

Haruhi stared coldy at her client from across the table in the third music room.

"Renge what do **_you_** want_?"_ Haruhi said bitterly.

"I just want to make things better Haruhi."

"Too late."

"Too late? Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid? of what?"

"Of being hurt again. Tamaki loves you and I think you know he does, thats stiil no excuse for what we did...It meant nothing it was an accident. I think maybe you two should try again..Or start over."

"I've had enough Renge please leave." Haruhi said

"Fine, but please think this over. You're not the only one who is suffering." Renge stood from the table bowed and left.

**_You're not the only whos suffering_.**

Haruhi stood from the table and decided to walk home.

* * *

* * *

Hehe I might finish this today xD

Reviews please! Critism is welcomed. I'm probaly going to have to brain storm for the next chapter.

See ya :D


	6. Chapter 5: Je Taime

Hey last chapter R&R Please :D

Disclaimer: I dont own ouran.

* * *

Haruhi gathered all her things and began to walk home. She took extra time walking home. She needed time to think, so Haruhi took a detour. She ended up in a part of town she didnt know very well.

"Where am I..?"

Haruhi decieded to ask for directions. Not a single person was on the street.

"Odd."

She didnt like this part of town very much. It was very dark outside even though it was only 3p.m. Haruhi quickly regretted her decision to even take a detour.

"Hey Ritsuya look what i've found."

Haruhi turned around to see two badly dressed men. She could smell the alcohol on them, they looked very drunk. Haruhi wasnt frightened maybe ifshe just walked away they'd be gone.

"Hehe shes trying to get away."

Haruhi quickened her pace.

"Girl wait up. Don't you want to have some fun?" The man grinned a disguting smile.

"I uh really have to be getting home soon. Good bye." Haruhi still didnt know her way home but she had to get away from these creeps.

"Not so fast, Ritsuya grab her."

Haruhi struggled and screamed but not one person came by.

"Let go of me now!"

She twisted her wrist to get out of the tight hold the man know as Ritsuya had on her. She had yet to hear the others name. They dragged her roughly in to an empty alleyway.

"Girl you better shut up and bare with us or else we'll just kill you." Haruhi fought he urge to cry out for help again. As reluctant as she was to admit it... she needed help and she needed help now.

The man dragged her roughly to the back of the alley way. She screamed and scratched and bit but to no prevail.

He pinned her to the wall. He was smelling her. He kissed her roughly. It was horrible.

"Some one help..." She felt weak she could barely speak. He slapped her across the face multiple times.

"Shut up. What did we tell you?" The man said in a husky voice.

"Please Stop" She was crying now she could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. She felt that terrible feeling again, she felt helpless.

"Just wait and it'll all be over." His stench of alcohol could probaly be smelled miles away. She turned her head.

"Damnit! Ritsuya what the hell happened?" Ritsuya was laying on the ground holding his head.

"H-he t-that guy ugh..."

"Let go of Haruhi you bastard."

Haruhi could hear fighting but she had fell to the gound. She didnt know why she was so exhausted.

She was being lifted up and carried she didnt know where but she was so tired she just didnt care anymore, and went to sleep.

* * *

"T-tamaki what are you doing here what happened?" She rubbed her head her temples were pulsating with pain. She could barely sit up.

"Haruhi what were you doing there..? Why did you go there in the first place you idiot!?"

Haruhi stared at him silence. She studied his face, his eyebrows were creased with worry and he looked as though he hadnt sleep in weeks.

"Its none of you buisiness, and I hope you dont think rescuing me made up for what you did." Haruhi said simply.

He stared at her in disbelif. Did she think that he just saved her for her forgiveness? Did she think that there would be no other reason why he would save her?

Did she honestly think he would have let that happened? Thats when he got angry...

"How could you be so damn stupid and stubborn?"

Haruhi said nothing and looked away

"I know I've hurt you and i'm sorry! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you to get out."

He stared at her...He lowered his head his blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Fine..." He said finally and started out the door.

What was she doing? Why was she pushing him away again? She loved him..And she knew it.

'Maybe your afraid of getting hurt again'. Renge's words replayed in her head.

"W-wait"

Tamaki turned around.

"I dont want this anymore." She started to cry. Tamaki sat on the edge of the bed and held her for what seemed like hours but neither of them noticed.

'Tamaki..."

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Never again" She said as she curled into his chest "Never do that again."

Tamaki smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Never again" He said.

They sat on the bed together. He kissed her on her lips and she slowly fell asleep. He cuddled her in a warm embrace on the comforter.

"Bonne nuit ma cherie je taime" Tamaki said as he drifted off to sleep.

(And that is how Ryoji found them when he came home from work )

* * *

END yay I finishd it :D Maybe now i'll leave the writing to the pros cause this was hard work xD (Jp hopefully)

Bonne nuit ma cherie je taime Good night my darling I love you.

And...I dont know why Haurhi was tired..I just needed that in my story ; And I know its effin corny but i'm 13 give me a break xD

* * *


End file.
